The Only Way
by green eyed dragon
Summary: There's only one way to defeat Voldemort. Harry will have to do it. Eventual SLASH. CHAPTER 3 UP FINALLY!
1. Harry knows

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters  
  
Author's Note: Hmm, this story came out of....no where.

**The Only Way**  
  
"Are you sure about this headmaster?" a frantic Sirius asked. "It's the only way?"  
  
He got up and paced the room for the seventh time that hour. He was only calmed when his boyfriend walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist.  
  
"I know how you feel Siri. Everything is going to be okay," Remus whispered into Sirius's ear. He then led Sirius over to a chair and sat down next to him, keeping an arm around his shoulders for comfort. "You didn't even ask Harry how he feels about it."  
  
Sirius turned to his godson. "Harry?" the boy looked at him curiously. "What do you think about...all this?"  
  
Harry contemplated what he was going to say before answering. "If it is the only way, I guess we have to do it." Harry looked over at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, how am I going to you know, change?"  
  
"Well, we have our original werewolf right here," Dumbledore said as he gestured to Remus.  
  
Outraged Remus jumped out of his chair and turned to Dumbledore, "There is no way I'm going to do this! Are you kidding? He's practically my son! I could never do this..." Remus fell to his knees and broke down in tears.  
  
Sirius ran over to the werewolf and put his arm around Remus's shoulder. He rubbed his boyfriend's back when Remus turned to cry into Sirius's shoulder.  
  
Harry got up and walked over to Remus and Sirius. He put a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed consolingly. He looked at the Headmaster.  
  
"Is it the only way?" Dumbledore nodded. "Then we have to do it."  
  
Sirius pulled back from the embrace and sat in a chair to catch himself. Harry looked Remus in the eyes.  
  
"Profess-Remus- are you willing to do it if it is what I want?" Harry asked him.  
  
Remus looked at Padfoot before answering. "Only if it is what you want."  
  
Harry got up and walked over to the window. He leaned against one side of the sill and sighed. "Yes."  
  
A/N: yes, yes I know very cliché ending. HAHA! Yea so anyways I don't know where I'm going with this one, only time will tell... I'm so pathetic.  
  
Please Review!


	2. His friends know

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Author's Note: I have been so rude lately, not thanking my reviewers!

Thanks to:

Sheridan Ledding- Claire! I'm glad you reviewed, haven't heard from you in a while.

angelkitty77- Hahaha! That was a very commanding review, but I shall do as I was told.

Alyanah- details will appear in this chapter. As you can imagine it is hard on all of them, including Sirius. Dumbledore doesn't give a crap. He just wants Voldemort dead.

TigerEyes32- Let me tell you what happens next... you have to read it! haha

**The Only Way 2**

The full moon wasn't for a few days, and Harry spent them as if he was on death row. He walked around slowly, taking in every inch of his scenery so as not to miss a thing.

His friends noticed and confronted him numerous times. Each time he would shake his head and hug them, whispering how much he was going to miss them.

Hermione had enough of his behavior and had dragged Ron to the headmaster about it.

After attaining the password from Professor Snape, (resulting in the loss of many points for Gryffindor) she slammed the door open and walked right up to his desk. "What did you do to him?"

* * *

Remus also sulked around, and no attempt by his playful boyfriend worked to cheer him up.

"Remmie, it's ok. It's not like Harry is going to die," Sirius insisted.

"But there is a chance that he can. If I bite down too hard or hang onto him too long he could die," Remus's eyes widened considerably and filled with tears. "Oh Siri, what if I kill him?!"

He burst out crying, louder then ever, his whole body shaking from his sobbing. Sirius ducked when the crying first started, but then he walked over to Remus and attempted to comfort him.

* * *

An hour later, Hermione and Ron walked out of the headmaster's office with the same look on their faces. Their mouths were open and their eyes were wide. They were both pale and looked like they had walked around in Nearly Headless Nick for a while.

"I...I...I," Hermione shook her head and gave up on talking. Hermione and Ron walked to the common room in silence with their heads down. Hermione managed to say the password quietly, then both Gryffindors slipped through the portrait hole.

They saw Harry sitting on the couch alone, staring at the fire, his undone homework sitting on his lap. Hermione and Ron walked over to where the last one-third of the Golden Trio was sitting and kneeled before him.

He looked up in surprise, and furrowed his brows when he saw their faces.

"Ron, 'Mione, what's wrong?" he asked. They responded by hugging him tightly and Hermione bursting out in tears. Harry ushered them both up to his dorm.

They sat on his bed, Ron hugging Hermione trying to get her to stop crying.

Harry locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room. He took a deep breath and slowly turned to his friends.

"So he told you?" His best friends nodded miserably.

Ron had Hermione in his lap, and he was rubbing circles on her back consolingly. He took a few moments to get his voice back before saying. "Yes, and he also said that we were to meet in his office tonight at 9."

Harry nodded and walked over to help calm Hermione.

A/N: wow, this took me forever and it's very short. I had no clue as to how Hermione and Ron were going to take it, or find out. This is how it ran in my head though! Lol I promise the next one will be longer!

Love, g.e.d

Please Review!


	3. Harry's dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Thanks to my reviewers: Jillyan Malfoy-Potter, Sheridan Ledding, Pila1414

This chapter is longer!

**The Only Way 3**

Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at the Headmaster's office right on time, but they were also the last to come. They walked in and saw Sirius and Remus sitting in two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

When they walked into the office, three more chairs appeared. They each took a seat and looked at the Headmaster, waiting for him to tell why they had to meet.

"Don't look at me. Sirius is the one who wanted everyone to get together," Dumbledore said as he gestured toward Sirius.

"Thank you Dumbledore," Sirius said. He turned to face the others. "Well, I have asked you all here today to tell you something." He paused and looked at them each in turn before saying. "HARRY IS NOT DYING. HE IS JUST BECOMING A WEREWOLF LIKE MOONY SO GET OVER YOURSELVES."

Now, the four miserable faces looked shocked. "Wow Sirius." Harry started. "I um..."

All of a sudden his face broke out in a huge smile. Harry ran over and hugged Sirius. "Thanks."

Sirius smiled. "I didn't know that meant so much, but I'm glad I helped." Sirius pushed Harry away from him

Dumbledore looked at the rest of the group, who had calmed down after they saw Harry smile. "Right, well if that's all then I guess you may return to your dormitory."

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked out of the Headmaster's office laughing and talking for the first time in weeks. They walked passed through the Entrance Hall and made their way toward the stairs when a familiar sneering voice came from behind.

"Well if it isn't Potty, the Weasel and the Mudblood."

Harry quickly turned around and pushed Draco against the wall, his wand trained to Draco's heart in a second. The blonde boy had no time to react, and stood as proudly as he could, but his eyes portrayed his fear.

"You do not want to mess with me now Malfoy."

"Why Potter? Did you kill another family member?" Harry glared at his enemy.

"Harry forget him, let's go back to the common room," Hermione pleaded, "He's not worth it."

Harry looked Draco straight in the eyes, giving one last glare before he removed his wand and left.

Draco watched the trio leave. After they were out of his vision, he sighed and slid to the floor, rubbing his chest where Harry had stuck his wand. He hung his head and sighed again.

Every time he saw Harry some kind of urge took over his body, he lashed out and fought the boy. Harry seemed so small and such an easy target. Draco knew that He wanted to be nice to the Golden boy, he really did. He wanted to be more than nice to him actually… kind of naughty you could say.

Draco's body started reacting to his thoughts and he had to quickly jog to the common room.

Meanwhile, Harry sighed and climbed the stairs to his room. He wanted to get some sleep because tomorrow was a big day and he needed all the energy he could get. Harry undressed and climbed into bed, wondering.

He was wondering if the bite would hurt, and if the transformations would hurt worse. He wondered how much pain he could take. He wondered why he was given this fate and if there was anyway he could change it.

Harry fell asleep but his nightmare woke him right up again.

::Harry's Dream::

_Harry was in an unused classroom in the castle, sitting on a wooden chair. He was looking around for some clue of where he was when he heard a growl. He looked to the left and saw a wolf walking towards him, teeth bared._

_"Remus?" Harry asked tentatively. "What's going on?"_

_The wolf just crouched back and leaped, landing on Harry, biting into his neck as he did so. Harry screamed out in pain, pushing against the beast on top of him to no avail. Finally, the wolf climbed off him and Harry watched as the animal licked its lips, staring at Harry hungrily before he woke up._

::End::

Harry was sweating profusely and shaking. Harry was freezing even though the room was warm. Before going to bed he grabbed his wand and on himself he placed a cleaning spell, to get rid of the sweat, and a calming spell, to help him stop shaking.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into another nightmare.

::Harry's second dream::

_"Now where am I?" Harry looked around and saw that his friends surrounded him. They were all looking at him with a mix of disgust and fear._

_"What's wrong?" Nobody answered him._

_"Hermione?" he stepped towards her which in turn made her crouch down and hold her hands out._

_"Please don't hurt me!" she cried. "Harry, please!"_

_"What are you talking about, I'm not going to hurt you-!" All of a sudden Harry was whisked away from his circle of friends and he was watching the scene from above. He realized why everyone was scared._

_Instead of Harry's normal body, there stood a brown mangy werewolf staring at his friends with a long string of drool hanging from his chin. He growled and launched himself at Hermione, killing her instantly. He then moved on to kill each and every other one of his friends while Harry could do nothing to stop the creature._

::end::

…

Harry woke up the next morning feeling like crap. He hardly slept at all the night before and not to mention that today was the day he was supposed to become what he had feared in his dreams. He had planned on staying in his room the whole day, but Hermione dragged him and Ron to the library to do some research on werewolves.

Harry was so out of it that he read the same sentence over and over again, never taking in the meaning. Hermione watched him with worried eyes and Ron didn't notice for he was snoring softly behind a huge volume.

The day turned to night and the trio made their way to Dumbledore's office. Harry said the password and they made their way up the staircase.

Dumbledore watched them come in and looked at Sirius and Remus, the other two men in the room. "Ready?" he asked and when they nodded. "Good, follow me."

Surprisingly enough the headmaster led them straight to the room of requirement. He let Harry and Remus walk by together, thinking of what they needed before showing them into the room. He kept Harry's friends and Sirius outside.

"Good luck Harry," Ron called with a wave and a smack from Hermione.

"What do you think this is Ronald? Harry is not going into a Quidditch match." She turned red when she realized Harry was listening. "We will be rooting for you Harry."

"Not a Quidditch match, eh 'Mione?" She turned even redder.

Dumbledore shut the door and bolted it while Remus did the same thing on the inside. The room was totally dark not even the outlines of a person or thing could be seen. Suddenly, the curtains were thrown open and light flooded the moon.

Remus looked at Harry and said "Sorry about this. Stop me if I go too far," he paused. "Or try to…you are a great kid Harry."

He gave one last smile before looking at the moon and moving in its light to allow the transformation to take place.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

A/N: wow guys. I am so sorry that took so long. I love you all by the way. I was swamped with homework and just remembered that I had a account when Queen Vampire Ashakra emailed me. Thank her!


End file.
